This invention relates to the alignment of pressure plates in clutches. More particularly, the invention relates to strap drive devices and methods of installation thereof, as related to assuring concentricity of a clutch pressure plate relative to associated flywheel and clutch cover members during assembly.
Many techniques of clutch assembly have been employed for securing alignment of a pressure plate relative to a clutch cover and flywheel during clutch assembly. A typical and perhaps most common procedure involves the use of guide pins for alignment of clutch parts during assembly. The weight of the parts, and cummulative tolerances, however, often result in the introduction of misalignments during assembly. The latter produce vibration during the dynamic phases of clutch operation. Thus, greater control over cummulative misalignments introduced during clutch assembly is needed in order to provide for more satisfactory clutch assembly practices.